Every Little Thing, Is Gonna Be Alright
by xSkipperrx
Summary: When Natalia's brother,Ivan, commits suicide and leaves her and her flu ridden sister alone in the tightest financial bind they've ever been in,she spirals downward quickly,right into the life of prostitution,figuring the money might keep their heads above water for a while.Full summary inside.Warnings: Suicide, attempted suicide,abuse,some sexual content. PruBela & some AmeUkr.
1. All My Love, Ivan

A/N I tried writing a hurt/comfort, and I don't think it went the way I wanted it to go, but hey, I tried, and let's hope this get's a few reviews. Happy reading~

* * *

_When Natalia's brother, Ivan, commits suicide and leaves her and her flu ridden sister alone in the tightest financial bind they've ever been in, she spirals downward quickly, right into the life of prostitution, figuring the money might keep their heads above water for a while. But when extra help is needed, a Gilbert Beilschmidt and his little brother Ludwig comes to live with them with problems of their own. With Natalia working every day of the week, can she realize that Gilbert is trying to work a way into her heart and Ludwig trying to do the same with Kathyusha?_

* * *

25 January

Having the flu was never fun.

Kathyusha sneezed, and coughed, and cried over everything. She couldn't get things done because her body hurt so much, and when she couldn't get things done then she couldn't go to work, and when she couldn't go to work then that meant another bill wouldn't be paid on time…or paid at all for that matter.

Kathyusha leaned over and plucked a tissue from the box, blowing her nose with it. She sighed as she tossed the soiled tissue in the overflowing trashcan. "Ivan!" She managed to yell through her raspy voice.

Ivan poked his head in the room. "Yes sis?"

"The trashcan is overflowing again." She murmured as she turned over.

"Don't worry, I've got it." He said and bent down to pick up the soiled tissues surrounding the trashcan and placing them with the ones that made it in the trash.

"Sorry that I keep bothering you, I don't mean to. I know you're trying to do work and all."

Ivan grabbed the bag out of the trashcan and tied it up. "It's fine. I don't mind taking care of you sis, it's the least I could do for you." He said with a small smile. "Do you want anything else? Food, drink? More tissues?"

"Um, could you get me some watermelon and more tissues? Oh! And remember Natalia is going to have to be picked up soon, she had to stay after school to make up a test."

Ivan nodded. "I'll remember, and I'll bring your fruit and tissues back in a minute." With that, he left out the room.

A few minutes later, Ivan came back up the stairs a bowl of watermelon and another box of tissues. Placing the tissues back on the box on the nightstand, he gave her the bowl. "Here you go, watermelon in big chunks, just how you like it."

Kathyusha smiled weakly, "Thank you little brother." She said as she picked up a piece.

"If that's all you need then I'm going back to work." He said and turned back to the door.

"Remember Natalia." She called out at the last minute.

Ivan smiled. "I will don't worry." He said and made his way out the door.

His smile faded as he made his way down the hallway and quietly slipped in his room. Ivan sat at his desk, picking up the pen and continued to write.

_Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone. None of this is your fault, I promise, I still love you, the both of you, so very much..._

* * *

Natalia sat on the stairs that lead up to the school…which let out 2 hours ago. 'If Kathyusha would just let me get me license then none of this would be happening.' She thought as she crossed her legs and placed her head in her hands.

"Okay, you have been sitting here ever since school let out, I just got out of detention and you're still here."

Natalia looked up. A tall boy with silver hair and crimson eyes looked down at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what, may I ask is your point?"

"Well I was wondering if you needed a ride home."

Natalia narrowed her eyes. "I don't even know you. I mean I see you around but I don't know your name."

"Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"And you're a..?"

"Senior." He said almost proudly.

"Oh no wonder I see you around so much, I'm a Junior. I'm Natalia Arlovskaya."

"Well Natalia Arlovskaya, would you like me to take you home?"

"No thanks, my brother should be here soon. Unless..they really _did_ forget about me." She said, mumbling the last part.

"Aw, come on, I could use some time to kill. Besides, my dad won't really allow me to live once he finds out that I got detention again."

She thought about it for a moment, she was getting tired of sitting on the hard concrete ground, and she just tired in general. Standing up, she said, "Alright, take me home. _Straight_ home."

Gilbert grinned. "Of course, come on." He said grabbing her hand to lead her to the beat up car in the student parking lot.

* * *

Ivan sighed as he stood up, ordering the papers together and then placing them back down on the desk.

"Ivan, did you go and get Nat? I haven't seen her yet." Kathyusha called from her room.

His head snapped up. "Oh God." He whispered to himself. He ran down the stairs, grabbed the keys, and pulled the door open only to find Natalia right at the door.

"Nata, how did you—"

"Don't 'Nata' me," she snapped. "Where were you?"

Ivan sighed as he turned to toss the keys on the table. "I'm sorry, I was busy and I just forgot."

Natalia came inside and slammed the door closed. "You _forgot?_ How the hell could you forget about your _little sister?"_

"It's easy to forget, okay Nata? Look I'm trying as hard as I can—"

"Well try harder because you're obviously not trying hard enough!" She screamed.

"Natalia!" Kathyusha yelled as she made her way down the stairs. "Do not talk to your brother that way! Apologize right now!" She reprimanded.

"Oh please! Like I would ever apologize to this useless excuse of a brother—!"

Kathyusha grimaced as she walked over to Natalia. "I've had it with you and your disrespectful mouth!" She said and grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the stairs. "You get your tail upstairs and don't even think about coming out until I'm either ready to see you or when you can apologize." She spat.

Natalia quickly made it up the stairs, still murmuring things under her breath.

Kathyusha looked back over to her brother, a sad smile on her face. "You know she didn't mean that right? It's the natual teenage thing to be rebellious and disrespectful. I swear one of these days she's going to learn, and it is going to be the hardest way possible." Kathyusha ranted before sighing.

Ivan shook his head. "I know about it just as well as you. It's not her fault. I'm going out for a little, try not to miss me alright?" He said and leaned over to kiss both of her cheeks. Without another word he grabbed the keys again, and made his way out the door, never looking back.

Kathyusha sighed as she watched the door close. "Take care of yourself." She spoke to no one and made her way back up stairs.

* * *

The great thing about working at an office was the fact that it was a high building, as in, 58 stories high building.

"Good evening Mr. Braginski, what are you doing here so late in the office?" The receptionist asked as she watched him go towards the elevator.

Ivan didn't say anything, just waited for the elevator, and stepped inside, pressing the 58th button.

As the elevator slowly made its way higher and higher off the ground Ivan sat and waited.

_Well try hard because you're obviously not trying hard enough!_

Of course he wasn't trying hard enough. What made him think he was? He never tried hard enough, his best was never good enough. Honestly, he should have told his sister thank you for the reminder before he left.

The elevator dinged and opened its doors to the rooftop. Ivan stepped out observing the suns slow decent. The least he could do is treat himself to one last sunset. He sat near the ledge, smiling to himself. Sunsets for one of the very few most beautiful things he thought were in this world. Sunflowers, and his big & little sisters were the other two things, despite the fact that one of them thought he should try harder even when he was giving his all.

But no matter, it wasn't her fault anyways, she just reminded him of what he was.

_...useless excuse of a brother—!_

Ah, the key word, _useless_. Something he's always thought he was. His constant failures remind him of that, he reminded himself, and now his 17 year old sister has done the same thing.

Ivan looked up again, the sun disappeared and was replaced with the stars. He stood up and hopped on the ledge.

He paced back and fourth, hoping he would just lose his balance and fall off, however his balance was too good for that to even happen.

Ivan stopped, sighed and looked up. "May the stars in the sky be the only witness to this serendipitous accident." With that, he spread his arms wide, and tilted forward, slipping off the ledge and down towards the ground.

Oh how the wind in his hair and his coat billowing out behind him was something he's always loved. Soaring in the sky and feeling absolutely weightless was a feeling that would always stick with him. It made him feel free.

He was _free_.

_"Mr. Braginski?! Mr. Braginski?! Someone! Please call 911!"_

* * *

The shrill sound of the house phone came from the hallway. Kathyusha got up, went out her bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes this is Kathyusha..I'm his big sister.." Kathyusha suddenly felt the phone slip out of her hand. She gripped it tightly. "Y-Yes I'll be there as soon as I possibly can." She whispered and quickly hung up, letting the phone fall to the ground carelessly.

Kathyusha slid down the wall, she hid her eyes in her hands as she sobbed violently.

Natalia ran out of her room. "Kat, why are you crying what's wrong?" She asked bending down to her level.

Kathyusha didn't even bother to look up at her. "Ivan's dead." She choked out.

Natalia's blood ran cold as she fell back on the wall opposite of her sister. "I-Ivan is..dead..?" She whispered to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears still came rolling down her cheeks. How could Ivan be dead? She just saw him no more than 2 hours ago. He can't be dead, he just can't be…

"Come on. We're going down to where they found his body. Go scrap up some change, we have to take the bus because he took the car." Kathyusha ordered as she stood up wiping her eyes.

Natalia wordlessly nodded and went to her room. Dead? He can't be dead.

* * *

Hundreds of people gathered around the scene, leaving Natalia speechless. Police officers, paramedics, detective inspectors, bystanders, so many people surrounded him.

Kathyusha grabbed her hand and pulled her over to one of the D.I's. "Detective, can you please tell me what happened here?"

"That information is currently confidential Miss, I can't release it to the public." He detective murmured.

Kathyusha narrowed her eyes. "I'm not the public, I'm his sister and I demand that you tell me right now detective."

The Detective turned around to her. "Well from what we've conjured up is that he jumped from this 58 story building and landed on the concrete, cracking his skull wide open, and breaking other bones along the way. I'm sorry for your loss."

Kathyusha shook her head as tears started to roll down her cheeks once more. "Suicide? He would never think of..how could he go through with such a thing?" She asked.

"Well things like this is commonly either because of psychological problems, words or actions one may have did or said, or even…"

_words or actions one may have commonly said or done_

"I killed him."

"Natalia what are you talking about?"

Natalia pushed and shoved the people out of her way to get to her brother's lifeless body before they could zip up the bag. "Ivan! I didn't mean what I said! I love you and I'm sorry! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm sorry! Just please don't leave me and Kat here alone!" She screamed at the body before falling over him and sobbing.

Kathyusha ran over and pulled her sister off of him. "We're done here, and we're going home."

"But—!"

"No buts Natalia. I'm sick, it's freezing out here, and I'm ready to go home."

She had disrespected the two enough, the least she could do was be less of the nuisance she already is and listen to her. Natalia rubbed her eyes. "Yes big sister." She said and wordlessly made her way to the car.

.

.

.

The ride was silent for the most part. The only thing being herd was Natalia's soft sniffles.

"W-Why didn't you let me stay with him j-just a little l-longer?" She hiccuped.

"Because why would I want you around something like that if I knew that you were just going to blame yourself?"

"But it was my fault."

"Stop saying that, if it were anyones fault it would be mine for not asking him where he was going and to not go back out that door because it was getting late."

Natalia looked up at her. "You didn't call him useless and tell him to try harder." She spat.

"You're 17, you have yet to understand the full lesson of loving things while they're still in reach, stop taking things for granted and appreciate it because you never know when it's going to be gone." Kathyusha parked in the driveway and turned off the car. Natalia instantly got out the car and ran inside and up to her room.

Sighing Kathyusha dragged herself out the car in the house and directly to Ivan's room, surprised that Natalia wasn't in there already.

She looked around, vodka bottles surrounded the bed, other than that the room was moderately clean. She walked over to the desk, grimacing before sweeping everything off it and falling in the chair to sob more.

Natalia hugged her knees as she sat in her bed, still crying. 'How could I have been so stupid? Why did I tell him that? Why did you let your anger get the best of you?' So many thoughts ran though her head.

Natalia's head shot up, and she leaned over to rummage though her nightstand to pull out a letter opener. She had forgot all about it, she used it to open the letters from her pen pal.

She held it to her wrist. She wanted to feel the same pain her brother felt even though she knew he could never feel the same unless…

The letter opener went from her wrist to her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and the grip on the letter opener tightened.

Suddenly her eyes tore open and she threw the letter opener across the room, panting.

"No matter how much you loved your brother, it's not worth another life." She whispered to herself as she continued to pant. Soon she caught her breath, and she curled up in a ball, and fell asleep.

Kathyusha sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock, 2:15. She must have cried herself to sleep. She herd the door come open, and Natalia slipped inside, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying, just like her sisters.

"How are you?" Kathyusha asked.

She shrugged as she made her way over to her sister's side. "I've been better." She murmured.

"Well at least you're not crying anymore."

Natalia nodded as she looked at the papers Kathyusha knocked on the ground. She bent down and looked over them. "Kat he wrote a suicide note."

"Huh?"

"This paperwork, it's all apart of a suicide note." She explained as she looked over it, looking at the date, January 24. That was yesterday. Does that mean he wrote this yesterday? He was planing this all along? Shaking her head from her thoughts, started to read,

_My dearest sisters,_

_By the time you find this note I would be gone I'm sorry for waking you two up in the middle of the night like this, I just didn't want you worrying had I did this earlier. I'm also sorry that it had to end this way. I have been so depressed for such a long time I didn't even feel like myself anymore, just numb and dead. What is the use of keeping a body around that's numb and dead anyways? It's just a walking corpse, so I've decided to make things right. There was nothing neither one of you could have said or done to stop this, nor could I have anyone else try to save me. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone. None of this is your fault, I promise, I still love you, the both of you, so very much. Kathyusha even though I'm not around anymore, does not give you an excuse to not think about anything anymore. Keep Natalia well fed and healthy. Natalia respect your sister, remember who you're talking to because you know you can become rather imprudent when you get angry or don't get your way. You can't let that control you, find a way to break it and you'll be alright._

_All my love,_  
_Ivan_

* * *

A/N I've killed, and I feel bad, well not that bad. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, if it get's reviews then I'll most defiantly be putting up the second one. I ask that you review because it's extremely helpful to hear your feedback. Questions/Concerns can be sent through PM, and I will gladly answer them. Thank you again for reading and please review!


	2. Sophie The Sexy Schoolgirl

A/N Sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. Really I didn't think people were reading it.-. But here it is, chapter 2. Most chapters are actually already written, since I wrote this in the summer, but since I'm back in school, it's going to take a moment to update, also I'm revising so that takes even more time. But like I said, here it is, chapter 2. Enjoy reading!

* * *

8 February

"I'm sorry, I've just been…not in the mindset to do things currently. I mean I'm getting sicker and sicker by the minute, I just lost my brother two weeks ago, I'm 27, single, and I'm raising a 17 year old by myself, don't you think that's enough I have on my plate without you asking for my money for lights?" Kathyusha ranted, then sighed. "Thank you for your condolences sir but—ah, thank you so much. Right, 2 days, 300 dollars I've got it. Thank you again." And with that she hung up the phone before letting her head fall in her arms.

"This is a disaster, how are we ever going to get caught up on bills? It's like every time we manage to pay a bill there's always one that comes out of nowhere and we're always forced to hold it until we scramble up the money. I don't think I can scrap up something over 100 dollars with our bank accounts. Without Ivan, and me getting sicker, we might as well give up on even trying."

Natalia sat on the stairs over hearing everything her sister said from the kitchen. There had to be something left they could do to were they wouldn't have such a burden.

She stood up, running up to her room and locking the door behind her. She stripped out of her clothes stopping right at her bra and undies.

Natalia looked at herself in the mirror, pale skin, tiny waist, flat stomach, B-Cup breast, long hair, all the things a guy looks in for a girl right?

The good things about this was she was comfortable with her body (to some extinct), and she's had sex before and she wouldn't be totally lost.

The down thing was: Can she bring herself to let a stranger touch her and then giving her money afterwards for letting her pleasure him?

Natalia paced back and fourth, what is she to do? She didn't know the common prices to becoming a prostitute, were the prices the same for everyone? Should she carry around condoms in case if the guy doesn't have any? What was she to wear? Would she be able to make enough to help pay? What if she got caught, or worse, what if she got sent to jail?

Natalia ran to her closet rummaging through her clothes, finding a red, plaid miniskirt. That gave her an idea. Tossing it on the bed, she then ran to her dresser pulling the second drawer open looking around in that before pulling out a white front tie crop top. Maybe she could go for a naughty school girl type..?

'Wait, were prostitutes supposed to theme their outfits, and weren't they supposed to have cover names or something?' She thought.

Natalia flopped on her bed with a heavy sigh. "I can't do this." She murmured.

But, how else were they supposed to keep the lights on? They were running out of options..well frankly this seemed like the only option.

"Okay one thing at time Natalia, don't let it stress you out. Now look: naughty school girl. Name...er, Sophia...? Or maybe Sophie The Sexy Schoolgirl..?" She smiled at that. Perfect.

Natalia crawled to the head of the bed pulling a pen and small notepad out of her nightstand. "Now prices: 100 dollars to take me home and 60 an hour, that should be good enough. I can't make it seem like I'm desperate for anything." She wrote that down. "Half price for things only done in the car, and 20 dollars extra price for fetishes and stuff. Yeah, that'll work." She said to herself and wrote that down as well.

There, that ought to be good enough to start off with, maybe with more experience she could add more things and make it more set in stone.

...

After her shower, Natalia went to her sister's room to find a pair of stockings, quickly looking around, she managed to find not only a pair of fish nets, but a black laced thong.

Running back to her room, Natalia tossed the items on the bed and started getting ready. She curled her hair up lightly, so that they may fall by the end of the night, she slipped on the thong, grimacing. "How the hell do you tolerate having a wedgie all the time?" She asked herself.

Next she worked on the fish nets, and then her lacy black bra. After that, she worked on her shirt tying it up in a nice tie and finally she worked her skirt up, the skirt barely being able to cover up her bottom.

"Okay, time for make up, then shoes, and I'll be ready to go." She said as she looked at herself, content with what she saw.

She added a red lipstick, dark eyeliner, mascara, a light red eye shadow to match her skirt, and finally, a little blush.

Natalia hopped in the tallest heels she had and looked herself over once more. Sexy, schoolgirl, Sophie. She drilled those three things in her mind as she looked for a coat to cover herself up and made her way downstairs.

"I'm going out." She called over her shoulder.

Kathyusha didn't answer, she must have fallen asleep. Natalia ran back over to her, kissing her on her cheek and softly stroking her hair. "Don't worry big sister, I'll get that money, and we'll be fine." She whispered before going back over to the door, and quietly slipping out of it.

* * *

"Are you looking for some fun with a schoolgirl?" She practiced, trying to make her words sound more breathy and sexy. It was starting to get there after sometime.

Natalia looked around at her surroundings. Women decorated the alley. Though she could barely see them on account that the alley was barely lit, they were there. Cars and people constantly came in and out. Some people had sex against the wall, others had decency to leave to another place and have sex. Then there were the cars, in which women would get in, and she wouldn't see them or the car for hours. Prostituting was strange, yet something she had to get used to.

Though she did go around to some of the women at their post. Some said it was easy, some said it was hard, others said dangerous, and others didn't speak at all. Though all of the ones that did talk said that the money was good, and that's what she was looking for the most. It was either making a living off this, or finding a nice spot on the street to live.

A black SUV pulled into the alley, it probably wasn't going to stop at her. All the other ones before it didn't.

But it stopped directly in front of her.

Natalia's breath hitched. This was it, her first customer.

The window rolled down to her, the driver turned on the light in the car, illuminating his young face, his hair brown, and his eyes a dark ocean blue. The man smirked. "Well hey there schoolgirl." He said to her lowly.

Natalia slowly approached the car leaning over towards him, while showing off her mid drift. "Are you looking for some fun with a schoolgirl?" She asked her words even breathier and sexier.

The man's smirk grew. "Hop in, we can have more fun back at my place." He said before unlocking the door for her.

Natalia gulped, pulled the door open, and climbed inside. "I'm Sophie." She told him.

The man pulled off from the curb and down the street. "Sophie, eh? I haven't heard a Sophie before. So what's your title? 'Sophie the Naughty Schoolgirl'?"

Natalia smirked. "Close, 'Sophie The Sexy Schoolgirl'."

"Ah, sexy. Well I'm Todd, nothing really special about that, now is there? So you look pretty young, then again it could be just your outfit. What's a girl like you doing out here in these prostitution streets?"

"Well what's a guy like you doing buying prostitutes?" She asked back.

"I asked you first."

She sighed. "Fine, I need some extra money for my family." She simply explained before looking over at him. "Your turn."

"Well I just broke up with my girlfriend, and I needed a bounce back. I'm guessing this if your first time?" Todd asked.

"Having sex, no. But prostituting, yes. I'm guessing I'm not your first prostitute, am I?"

Todd shook his head. "You're my 33rd one."

Natalia raised an eyebrow. "You keep track?" She asked.

He shrugged. "O.C.D thing I suppose, and because I just love prostitutes. Why do you think me and my girlfriend broke up? She caught me in bed with a street walker. Then again, I've always had a hard time keeping a girl simply because of my thing with prostitutes."

"Oh, well I guess it's good to know that I'm your 33rd one." She murmured.

"But don't worry, I won't ask for much, especially if it's your first time doing something for a stranger."

Natalia looked up at him. "That was…really nice to say." She said.

"I'm not a mean customer. I like the girl to feel just as comfortable as they want me to feel just as pleased."

* * *

Todd limply slipped out of Natalia and settled against the covers next to her, the both of them breathing heavily. "That was pretty good for a first time prostitute." Todd said and threw away the soiled condom.

Natalia smiled weakly as panted. "Thanks. I should get going, my sister would be looking for me soon." She said and crawled out the bed once she was able to move again.

"Oh I'll take you back to your post then."

"The customer is supposed to take the prostitute back to her corner?" She asked.

Todd pulled his boxers on. "Well some do. Like I said, I'm a nice customer."

...

"What's my total?" Todd asked once he parked at her post.

"Well it's 100 for taking to your home, and for two hours, that would be 220 total." Natalia explained.

Todd nodded taking out his wallet talking out his money and forking over her money. "Here, have a nice night."

Natalia took the money, looking over it before narrowing her eyes. "Todd you gave me 400 dollars."

"Tip, but don't expect that from everyone."

She blinked, not sure if she was going to cry or not. "I-I..thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said quietly.

Todd shrugged. "You needed help right? That's all the help I can give you. I wish you didn't have to do this, I mean you being young and all. I hope everything is gonna be alright with you and your family one day."

Natalia smiled. "Well I hope you kick your prostitute addiction."

He laughed at that. "Thanks, I just have to be willing to stop it. Now get outta here. Your sister's gonna get worried like you said right?"

Natalia nodded smiling a bit. "Right," she said before softly kissing him. "Thank you for everything again Todd." She said before climbing out the car.

"But!" Todd called out at the last minute, making her turn around. "I must warn you, if you keep this up, just know that not every guy is gonna be like me. Some guys don't even care to know your name much less care about why you're doing it. Like I said, I'm just a nice customer, but not a lot of guys are, so be careful."

"Thank you, I will. Have a nice life."

"You too." With that, Todd made his way out the alley.

Sighing, Natalia made her way out of the alley, 400 dollars richer.

...

Natalia slipped her way back in the door, surprised that she didn't find her sister at the table. She made her way up the stairs and to her sister's room. Smiling softly, she sat the money on her nightstand, kissed her cheek, and pulled the cover over her before leaving out the room to her room and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A/N So, Natalia is now in the life of prostitution, which makes me feel bad but not really tbh. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, please review. They really help. Also I'll be sure to upload chapter three soon as well!


	3. Natalia The Breadwinner

A/N Yeah I'm back pretty soon for another chapter of this, didn't have much to change in it anyways. A little bit of PruBela in it, so I hope you like it. Oh! I also got a question from mariexmarie asking if Natalia will always be a prostitute, or if she'll just do it if Kathyusha needs money. I've decided that she will be staying with that as a job of hers. So it won't be just for only money. Hope that answered your question. And again, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

9 February

"Natalia!" Kathyusha called from upstairs.

Natalia yawned as she made her way up the stairs and into her sisters room. "Yes big sister?" She asked.

"Where did all this money come from?" She said picking up the wad of cash.

Natalia shrugged. "I helped one of my friend's family move with a bunch of other friends and since I was the only one that stayed through the night, they paid me a lot." Well that was a lie made out of the blue.

Kathyusha hesitated for a moment before looking away from her. "Well since we only needed 200 you can have a hundred back for you and I'll keep the other hundred because even though things are tight, that doesn't mean we can't keep money for ourselves, right?"

"Right. Thanks." And with that, she took the money and made her way back into her room.

'So what am I to do with this?' Natalia thought to herself as she flopped into her bed looking at the cash. She snapped. "I'll need more clothes for Sophia. That's what I'll use it for." She said before laying down, contented with her plan. Now maybe, she could rest for a few moments…

"Come on Nat, time for school." Kathyusha said poking her head in the door.

Sighing she got up. 'If I'm going to practice prostitution then the least I could do is have a good opening and closing times.' Natalia thought.

...

"You know, you wouldn't have to do this if you'd just let me get my driver's license."

"Don't worry, I'll let you get it once I go back to work, okay?"

"But you've been out of work for a month and a half. I don't even think you have a job anymore Kat."

"Now THAT, is negative thinking. I'm sure everyone at the office will understand and I'll just pick up where I left off, and you'll have your driver's license so hopefully you can get a little job yourself so we can make ends meet together. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan I guess."

"Good!" She exclaimed before coughing harshly.

Natalia plucked a tissue from the dashboard and gave it to her sister who took it thankfully and held it to her mouth.

Then she picked her backpack up off the car floor. "I think I'm going to head to the thrift store and pick up some more clothes for me after school, okay?"

"That's fine, just be back before dinner."

"I'll bring home dinner as well okay? Just focus on getting well soon for now, I'll be the head of the house while you're recovering."

Natalia's changed so much since Ivan left. She listens to her sister more often and offers the best for her. It's the least she could do for her,and her brother.

Kathyusha sighed. "Alright, just don't get yourself into trouble. And I don't even see why you're taking so many precautions, my job is perfectly in tact. Now hop out, your holding up the drop-off line."

"Okay big sister, I love you." She said before leaning over to kiss her cheek.

Kathyusha smiled weakly. "I love you more."

With that, Natalia hopped out the car and made her way into the school.

* * *

Kathyusha opened the door to their home and slowly climbed the stairs. She grabbed the phone from in the hallway and brought it to her room.

She crawled into bed and punched the familiar numbers into the phone before letting it ring for a few moments. "Hey Cassidy, it's good to hear from you...I'm sorry I haven't been into work but you know I just lost my brother a while back and—huh?...They chose the temp, over me? So you mean to tell me, that I'm not a secretary at New Generation Pediatric Office anymore..? Alright, thank you Cassidy. I wish you the best of luck as well, goodbye." She said and hung up the phone.

Kathyusha placed the phone, on her nightstand and rolled over in the covers, covering up her head. 'You can never go forward without taking ten steps backwards, can you Kathyusha?' She thought to herself.

...

Natalia grabbed her agenda off the sink before she headed out the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Hey look who it is, Natalia!"

She spun around, only to find Gilbert jogging towards her. "What are you, some stalker? You think because you take me home we can be the best of friends?" She spat.

"Well duh. I mean you seem pretty cool to hang with. You know, cool enough to not make me ask you for gas money?" He inquired.

She rolled her eyes. "Well think again big head. All you are is some upperclassman that took me home, and that's it. Not worth trying to bloom a friendship over, or any relationship for that matter."

Gilbert scoffed. "Says you. I can't help it that I'm a really friendly person."

"Don't you have a class to be in?"

"Free period."

"There is no free period."

"There is for me."

Natalia sighed as she stopped in front of her chemistry class door. "As much as I would just love to finish this conversation with you, I actually have a class to attend to."

Gilbert shoved his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry we'll finish it later then."

"Or never. Never sounds better." She said and twisted the knob. "Goodbye Gilbert."

"Goodbye Natalia." He said over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway.

Natalia couldn't help but watch him as he walked. What was a senior, that she barely even knows, doing talking to her? She, Natalia, the new found prostitute?

Shaking her head, she pushed the door open and walked to her seat. Just one more hour in this block and she'd be off to the thrift store.

* * *

"Pink or green?" Natalia thought out loud as she held the two miniskirts. She shrugged. "I'll just take them both." She concluded and tossed them in the cart before setting off for a checkout lane.

2 pairs of heels, 4 skirts, 4 shirts, and a pair of fishnets for her own should be enough for now. 'Maybe I should go somewhere else to find more thongs as well?' She thought as she gazed at the person's watch in front of her, 5:30. She shook her head. "No time." She murmured to herself.

Natalia placed her things on the counter and waited for the cashier to ring up her things and give her the total.

"$16.45." The cashier finally said as he put the big bag in her cart.

Natalia gave him a twenty before wait for him to scramble up her change. Picking up her pace, Natalia quickly grabbed her bag, slipped the change in her purse, and made her way out the store, down the street and to the bus stop where she soon hopped on the bus, paid toll, and sat in the back, watching the scenery carefully until it all became familiar.

.

Now, with a bag of warm Chinese, and a bag of clothes, Natalia quickly made her way down the street and to her house. She placed the big bag of clothes on the porch before fishing out her keys and unlocking the door. "Kat! I'm home!" She called through the house, of course, getting no reply.

She tossed her keys on the kitchen table and bounded up the stairs.

Natalia pushed her sister's door open, placing the food on her bed. She sat on the edge, "I got you sesame chicken, your favorite." She said before moving more on the bed, sitting Indian Style.

Natalia opened the bag, distributing the food. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Too sick and depressed to eat." She murmured.

"Depressed?"

"You were right Nat, they choose the temp over me, so I really don't have a job anymore." She whispered.

Natalia tried to ignore the feeling of her blood running cold as she reached out to her sister, placing a hand on top of hers. "I said I was going to be the head of of the house right? That means I'll find a job too, without a driver's license. Don't worry, I'll make ends meet while you're sick in bed. We will be alright, I promise."

* * *

"So what you're telling me, is that your sister's sick, and you're asking around for what you can do to help it?" A woman asked. He hair was big, frizzy, and brunette. Her face caked with make up, her shirt was white and transparent, and her skirt was black and leather, matching her leather booties. She shook her head. "Kid I don't know why you didn't choose to go to the actual doctor's office."

"Well if you haven't figured it out yet, prostitution doesn't really come with a lot of health benefits, so going to the doctor's office, isn't really an option here."

She laughed at that. "What you mean is, prostitution doesn't really come with a lot of health benefits unless you have a pimp, and since you just started like, yesterday, I'm assuming you don't have a pimp yet. So don't thank me or anything for this," She leaned down, picking up bag and pulling out a pen and notepad, "but if you go to this pharmacy, ask for Mason. He's a good looking older guy, shaggy brown hair, glasses, you'll know him when you see him, and tell him that Innocent Irene sent you there, and ask for two bottles of Codeine Pills. Give those to your sister once a day, and boom, no more sickness. She's gonna feel high, but that'll be okay, just tell her to sleep it off." The woman, now identified as Irene, wrote down the steps as she spoke, then ripped off the paper to

"Don't worry, she already sleeps all day, getting her to do that isn't going to be a problem."

"The problem is not getting her hooked on the shit. Just don't get her to drink it with Sprite, really fucks you up, that'll string her out in no time. So water only, no Sprite, or any soda for that matter."

Natalia nodded. "No soda with the Codeine. Got it." That went easier than she expected. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Irene just shrugged as she took a cigarette from the bag as well and lit it. "Wear a female condom. Keeps you safer if the guy doesn't have one, or if you're fucking a girl with a strapon."

She didn't even think that female condoms existed, maybe she should start paying attention in health. "Thanks Irene. All your information really helped."

She tilted her head up, blowing out the smoke. "No problem kid."

"Oh right, my name is Sophia."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with Kid."

* * *

A/N So here's the third chapter. Tell me what you think, I always appreciate feedback! Next chapter, there's going to be yelling, and crying, a long with Gilbert being a realist. Kk, that's all I'm going to tell you for the next chapter, I just hoped it interested you enough to want to read it haha! So thanks for reading chapter three, I hope to see you in chapter four!


End file.
